Creekstar (LC)
Appearance Creekstar is a lithe, pale brown she-cat with darker shaded paws and flecks/speckles/spots on her back. She has a long, fluffy tail and tufts on her large ears. She has a scar running down her right flank due to a fight with Sunstar of MeadowClan. Her eyes are a dark blue color. Owned/Roleplayed by nikkiwikki234. History Creekkit was born to Ebonyshadow and Mothwhisper of DriftClan. She had a brother named Dapplekit, who often play fought with her. He had always been a straight foward kind of cat, while Creekkit wasn't so wild: they made the perfect pair. At the age of three moons, Mothwhisper was found dead outside of camp: she had fallen from the heights of the camp and broken her neck. The Clan mourned for her death, especially her two kits. Three moons later, Creekkit became Creekpaw with Robinsong as a mentor, and Dapplekit became Dapplepaw with Heatherblaze as a mentor. Creekpaw received a visit from a LightClan warrior the next moon, by the name of Thunderstar. She was a warrior of EmberClan and the first leader of DriftClan. EmberClan was one of the Clans before DriftClan, EclipseClan, and MeadowClan. She warned her about Dapplepaw and Heatherblaze, saying something bad may happen to her brother and his mentor. She dream ended with Creekpaw's confusion, but she tried to keep them apart as much as she could. One day, she overheard Honeypaw and Dapplepaw talking with each other. They seemingly had a crush on each other as well. Dapplepaw continually hinted to something happening to their mentors, but did not say what it was. As they walk past, Creekpaw hides herself in the nearby brambles, getting thorns stuck in her pelt. Once they left, she struggled out and limped back to camp to see the medicine cat, Dewpool, and his apprentice, Ashpaw. Dapplepaw spots Creekpaw with the brambles and thorns in her fur and begins to question her, even going so far to have stated she spied on him. He yells at her and runs off, having a temper tantrum. Creekpaw sighs and Ashpaw walks up to her. Ashpaw asks what happened to her pelt, and Creekpaw explains. Ashpaw helps her get the thorns out and gives her a poultice to help it heal. Days later, Heatherblaze and Spiritflight are missing. Creekpaw feels her heart lurch as she thinks her brother has killed them, somehow, which it later turns out that he blackmailed them into leaving. Dapplepaw and Honeypaw receive new mentors: Dapplepaw gets Rosethorn and Honeypaw gets Redfoot. Dapplepaw is angry, again, at getting a female mentor, and plots an accident that would kill Rosethorn. Creekpaw follows Dapplepaw and Rosethorn on a walk one day. She keeps out of site. Dapplepaw takes her to the nearby cliff side, where water runs through to a few short waterfalls. Rosethorn walks awfully close to the edge, not suspecting her apprentice would kill him. Dapplepaw says a short goodbye, at the confusion of Rosethorn, and hits at the rock in front of her with all his might, causing the rock, which was already loose, to fall into the waters below. Rosethorn drops as well. Creekpaw yowls and confronts her brother, preparing to fight him. Dapplepaw tries to calm her down, trying to convince her it was just an accident. Creekpaw attempts to drive him out, but her only lashes out at her and creates a nick in her ear. She tumbles him over, and he falls over the edge and tumbles after Rosethorn. Creekpaw cries out and scrambles to the ridge, hoping to save her brother and Rosethorn, but they are no where to be found. Rosethorn is found a few days later, returning back to camp. She has hypothermia (or as its guessed by the medicine cats), and can't quite remember what happened. Creekpaw tells no one of her brother's acts, or of how she pushed him into the river. She only tells about what happened to Rosethorn, saying it was a mistake, and she had tripped off the cliff. Creekpaw receives another dream from Thunderstar, who tells her that Heatherblaze and Spiritflight are safe, but will not be seen again. She also tells her that Dapplepaw is alive, but wounded, and not to go find him. Creekpaw silently agrees, and the dream ends. A few moons later, after training with Robinsong, she is made a warrior by the name of Creekfoot. She sits her vigil with a saddened and still grievous Honeysun, as well as Mountaindew and Cloud. She lives the life of a warrior for several moons, until Slickpelt, the current DriftClan deputy, falls ill. Ashflower, the new medicine cat, doesn't expect for him to make it, but doesn't alarm anyone about it. Creekfoot spots a familiar brown and black pelt, trotting up the hill: Dapplepaw. She gasps and doesn't know what to do as he walks up the cliff. He has several scars on him, unknown what from. He enters the cat, and Honeysun bounds up to him, a grin on her face. They talk for a bit, and Creekfoot hears her name brought up. Dapplepaw looks past Honeysun, directly at Creekfoot, and growls, his eyes narrow. He turns back to Honeysun, says goodbye, and requests to see Slickpelt alone. Ashflower leaves the den, and he and Slickpelt 'talk'. When he leaves, he says nothing, and Slickpelt stays in the den. Dapplepaw approaches Creekfoot and snarls, threatening to kill her if she didn't stay out of his way. He turned and headed towards the leader's den. The following day, Slickpelt wants to make an announcement: He must resign from deputy. Everyone is shocked, except for Dapplepaw, who has no expression. Elkstar accepts it and must choose a new deputy by moonhigh. The Clan is dismissed. Later that day, he chooses Claymolten as the new deputy, and Dapplepaw is made a warrior: Dapplefang. Dapplefang sits proudly with his vigil. Elkstar dies moons later. Creekfoot finds it odd that Dapplefang hadn't done anything to cause the death, but shrugs it off. Claymolten becomes Claystar and chooses Creekfoot as deputy. She goes out for a walk with Honeysun. Dapplefang follows them, and tells Honeysun she's needs back at camp. Creekfoot tries to go back with her, but Dapplefang tells her to stay and walk with her. She agrees tensely and continues walking. Dapplefang attacks her and pins her, having always done the same as kits. But Creekfoot was ready, and uses all of her weight to toss him off, growling. He tells her to step down as deputy and to stop getting in his way. They fight a bit, until Claystar and Honeysun appear. Claystar tells them he came because Dapplefang had told Honeysun to come to camp, but she hadn't been needed. He had started getting worried, so he came out here. Honeysun is distraught at her mate's actions, having teared up. Dapplefang insists he should be deputy, and not some timid she-cat like Creekstar. Honeysun remembers when he mentor, Spiritwhisper, had disappeared, and how Dapplefang had promised life would change soon while Creekfoot had hidden in the brambles and listened. Honeysun hissed and him and unsheathed her claws, preparing to kill him. Dapplefang snarls and flees off the territory. Moons later, Creekfoot becomes mates with Cloudfrost. She is involved in many battles, and soon becomes leader after Claystar retires due to old age. Cloudfrost and Ashflower, her two closest friends, take her to the Light Rock to talk with LightClan and receive her lives. She returns and makes Mountaindew her deputy. Mountaindew disappears in the next few days, and Solarflare is made deputy. Creekstar is involved in just a few battles in her lifetime, as she did her best keeping peace. She exiled only a few cats, due to their treachery, and allowed in all cats who wanted to join, up until the TorrentClan incident. Moons later, Solarflare fell down a ravine and was never seen again. Creekstar then makes Fallensun, Claystar's daughter, deputy. In the Great Fire, Buzzardstar and Creekstar battled to the death, until lightning struck between them and caught the land ablaze. They agreed to truce until they reached their new home. Creekstar led all three Clans to the new territories and was the main source of leadership during that time. Only a moon after they reached the new camps, Kestrelcall, the medicine cat, left and made TorrentClan, taking many cats with him. Creekstar has two kits with Cloudfrost: Barkkit and Dreamkit. She adopts one more named Cypresskit. She goes for a walk a moon or two after she has kits. Kestrelcall then tries to murder Fallensun. At the killing blow, Creekstar leaps in the way and is struck down. Kestrelcall feels little remorse for his former leader and leaves, not even saying goodbye. Creekstar wishes to haunt the cat to this day, but finds it too cruel. Creekstar says some goodbyes to Fallensun and Cloudfrost, who had followed her out to keep watch on her. She says she is afraid to die, but knows everything will be alright. She dies with Cloudfrost nuzzling her fur, and goes to LightClan. She gives Fallenstar the life of sacrafice/selflessness. She currently resides in LightClan with her friends, Ashflower, Carpflight (another adopted kit), Solarflare, and Mountaindew. She awaits Cloudfrost's arrival. Family: Parents: Ebonystrike and Mothflight Siblings: Dapplefang Mate: Cloudfrost Kits: Barkkit Dreamkit Cypresskit Category:DriftClan Category:LightClan Category:Leader Category:She-Cat